


Nancy's Boyfriend is Back

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Frank Hardy is kind of a jerk in this one sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Less than a drabble, Not Accepting No is Bad, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Frank wants Nancy but Nancy waits for Ned. This is for the prompt of writing to a random song that comes on your Ipod.





	Nancy's Boyfriend is Back

"Frank will you leave me alone already???" Nancy Drew yelled at Frank Hardy.

"But Nancy, I love you," Frank protested.

"Oh sure you do, just like you love Callie?" Frank flinched as though she had slapped him. He knew she was right, Callie Shaw was still his girlfriend.

"But Nancy...."

"Not on your life Frank. And you better stop those rumors about me right now."

 "Or what?"

"Or I'll send Ned after you."

"Ha! Ned's away."

"He was, but he's back."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Frank isn't good at relationships.


End file.
